


Ask Away (But Only If You Want To Know)

by MissMegh



Series: Office Kink 'Verse [2]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dominant Armitage Hux, He doesn't like it, Hux Accidentally Has Feels, Light Bondage, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Rough Sex, Submissive Kylo Ren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-08
Updated: 2017-11-08
Packaged: 2019-01-30 23:29:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12663660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissMegh/pseuds/MissMegh
Summary: Hux likes to keep his sex life uncomplicated. No strings, no kissing, certainly no feelings. So far, he's succeeded. This time shouldn't be any different, even if it is Kylo Ren.(He really, really shouldn't have said yes.)





	Ask Away (But Only If You Want To Know)

**Author's Note:**

> Alternate summary: What Happened After That One Blowjob.
> 
> Several excellent people asked for this, including the wonderful [MellytheHun](http://archiveofourown.org/users/MellytheHun), without whom I would suffer miserably from lack of a screaming buddy. I did another kissfic, Melly! Thank you for helping! :D
> 
> Special thanks also go to [caityjay](http://archiveofourown.org/users/caityjay) and [ludovica](http://archiveofourown.org/users/ludovica) for beta magic and, as always, soothing my anxious anxious brain.
> 
> Mandatory asshole warnings: emotional constipation, brief subdrop (and kinda sorta topdrop). Actually pretty tame for them. What the hell, me.
> 
> I'm on Tumblr [here (writing)](http://pockywrites.tumblr.com/) and [here (all the other trash)](http://pockypuck.tumblr.com/).

_“Hux! Oh, fuck, yes, Hux, Hux!”_

Hux groaned into Kylo’s shoulder, each scream rippling through him almost as much as the hot spasms of Kylo’s ass around his cock as he came. He’d been accused of loving the sound of his own name too much before, but now that he’d heard it in Kylo’s hoarse, fucked-out voice, chanted like a hymn, he’d never get enough of it again. He bit down hard, his fingers bruising on Kylo’s hips as he fucked him through the orgasm and into Hux’s own, and Kylo howled at the pain, legs shaking with how wide they spread.

_“—fuck, shit, god, Hux, fill me up, yesssss—”_

He was too sensitive now—they both were—but Hux gave Kylo everything he begged for, right up until it was physically impossible for him and Kylo was a whimpering mess. It was all he could do just to keep from melting over the top of Kylo as if he could sink into him entirely. As it was, Hux drank in Kylo’s little moans and twitches like rain in a desert as they lay together. He was almost disappointed when Kylo’s breath leveled off, the gasps quieting; it had felt like being on a tossing ship, or a galloping horse. He stroked Kylo’s side anyway, curious about the scars he could feel against his ribs.

 _Are these stab wounds_ was probably a question for after the third date. Or first, for that matter. Did this count as a first date?

Hux snorted at himself. _Date,_ good lord. It really had been too long, if he was attaching feelings to an illicit intra-office fuck arrangement. On the first fuck, no less.

God, _what_ a fuck, though.

“Mmm?” Kylo turned his head with great effort, hair draggling over his beautifully dazed expression. Hux stroked his arm by way of _Never mind,_ then pushed himself up with a groan, skin stinging at the separation.

Kylo moaned at the loss of contact, chin angled up as if seeking a kiss. Hux smacked his arse sharply for the insubordination, and to better appreciate the crop-welts he’d left there earlier. Kylo’s yelp made him smirk. It wasn’t as if Kylo hadn’t begged for worse, but oh those big brown puppy eyes looked so wounded. It made Hux want to drag more high, sweet sounds out of him.

Seven collective orgasms, he reminded himself, probably necessitated at least a brief pause for breath. He tied off the condom and threw it away, then snagged the key from the bedside table and set to work on the handcuffs chaining Kylo to the headboard.

“Can’t feel my legs,” Kylo sighed, making it sound as if he’d just eaten three entire pies. He settled into a broad, well-bitten puddle on the bed with no apparent hard feelings (of either sort) about being chastised. “Holy shit.”

“Mmn. I’m more concerned with your arms right now. Move them for me.”

Kylo flopped them a little, which got an eyeroll but was good enough for the moment. Hux set the handcuffs aside and examined the redness around Kylo’s wrists for broken skin. There was some abrasion, but nothing particularly unexpected, the way Kylo liked to thrash. Hux scooted off the bed to retrieve an antiseptic.

“Mnuh?” Kylo had rolled onto his side when Hux glanced back to look. He looked like a damned Caravaggio, all thick lines and loose limbs against the rich sheets. Hux’s hands paused, aware that they were searching through the first aid kit but firm in the belief that they should be touching that incredible body instead. Long legs, chiseled abs, shoulders that looked like they were the width of his entire bed, that soft, yankable hair, those big dark eyes, that mouth…

Hux had so many plans involving that mouth. He’d completed approximately six of them thus far.

Kylo seemed eager enough to complete the list, except he kept trying to add his own items along the way. Teasing butterfly brushes, obscene open-mouthed lip licks, bruise-seeking suction… Kylo was so eager to use that mouth. Every time Hux got near his face he strained to reach skin. He always seemed to aim for Hux’s lips when he could, though, and Hux drew the line at that. Kylo wasn’t a boyfriend, or lover, or any other silly romantic name to denote a long-term sex partner. They hadn’t even gotten past their first intimate encounter. (The office didn’t count.) Perhaps they would exhaust all sexual compatibility in this first marathon session, and never undress each other again.

“Hux?”

He’d been staring. Hux tried not to jump, tried to pass it off as deliberate. “Be patient, I’m coming.” He loosened his grip on the tube of antiseptic and found a roll of bandage, kept his steps measured as he went back to the bed. Kylo eased onto his back, his shoulders loosening into a sprawl and his lips curving up in a sated grin. It should have looked silly, with his long nose and his floppy hair and his absolutely ridiculous lips. Hux found his own mouth pulling into a responding smile instead.

Staring again. Hux beckoned for Kylo’s hands. “Give them here. You’ve got scrapes.”

Kylo snorted, but obliged. “Didn’t take you for the nurturing type.”

Hux slanted him a sardonic look as he laid out supplies. “I’d imagined that you’d be more grateful for my first aid classes, what with how you flop about. You look like I took a scissors to these.” Then, when Kylo showed no sign of repenting his snarky comment: “It only makes sense to be prepared for anything if I intend to fuck someone as hard as I have you.” 

The little hum of concession out of Kylo’s throat was hardly the apology Hux thought he deserved, but given the state of the man’s vocal cords he’d take it. For a few moments there was soft silence while Hux worked, Kylo absently gnawing on his lower lip as the sting of antiseptic worked its way in. He looked like a teenager being tough for his crush. Hux wanted to soothe those bites with his tongue.

Hux mentally slapped himself. One fuck and he wanted to make out like an adolescent. Why was it so damned hard to be an adult around Kylo Ren?

“Four rounds of pounding my ass and this is the first thing you decide to play doctor on?” Kylo’s obviously raw throat clearly wasn’t stopping that bloody smart mouth. Hux ignored the way that made his fingers itch for a paddle. Too soon to start up again, surely. Neither of them were teenagers anymore.

“That’s next,” Hux said instead, finishing off the bandages and smoothing cream over the deeper welts on Kylo’s chest. (Massive, god, a vast, gorgeous canvas for all sorts of marks…) “Your wrists aren’t buttered like some sort of roasting fowl.”

“‘Buttered,’ really? You went with that?”

Hux squeezed Kylo’s bandaged wrist, tugging it meaningfully up. “If you have any objections, I could always abuse some other non-lubricated part of you. Your arsecheeks could use more marking, for example.”

“Promise?” It was breathier, Kylo’s eyes glittering and his lip between his teeth. His wrist was limp in Hux’s hand, his head lolling so that Hux was tempted to bite the long curve of that freckled neck.

He deliberately flattened both of Kylo’s arms to the bed before he leaned down, their noses almost brushing, his mouth quirked smugly at how he could feel Kylo’s pulse and breath quicken. On his back, Kylo looked devastatingly young and soft, face slack with bliss and those lips parted, pliant, imploring—

“Careful, Ren,” he murmured, dragging his gaze back to Kylo’s dark, slow-burning eyes. “I could make you regret begging so sweetly.”

_“Please.”_

Hux would _never_ get tired of that word in Kylo’s mouth. He bent down to suck a harsh red mark into that bared throat, relished the high whine and shudder under his teeth. It made him want to make another, and another. Kylo was already so bruised, and he just kept crying for more.

“Look at you,” Hux growled, nipping at Kylo’s jawline and dragging more desperate moans out of him. “Getting your greedy arsehole fucked raw isn’t enough? You’re going to whine for any attention you can get?”

“Need it,” Kylo gasped, arching nearly hard enough to topple them over. “Need it, need you, need your hands, your dick, your eyes, your voice—”

Hux faltered, bracing on the bed, and Kylo moaned like he was dying. It was hell to ignore how that sound stole the air from his lungs, but Hux did it anyway. “My—?”

“All of you, fuck, I wanted you the second I saw you—” Kylo was babbling now, out of his mind, he had to be, and Hux might combust if those pretty words didn’t stop but oh he wanted to hear. “—with that glare and that accent, you called me an _insensate cretin,_ who the fuck says that, I had to go jerk off in the bathroom so I didn’t drop to my knees right there—”

“God, you voracious creature,” Hux breathed, some tiny corner of his mind screaming _danger, danger_ as desire drowned the rest of his thoughts in a hot, massive rush. He had to be covert about this, he had to be _careful,_ and how the hell was he going to do that when every time he looked at Kylo fucking Ren he heard him begging so sweetly to be ruined? The blowjob in his office had already been incredibly risky, but that could be blamed on stress and misunderstanding and, all right, the sheer relief that HR wasn’t going to hear about how he propositioned an underling for sex. This, though… Kylo’s confession, his _need..._ how was Hux supposed to withstand that? How was he supposed to be the sane one when all he wanted was to bask in all this adoration, to _return_ it, to mark every square inch of that glorious skin with his teeth?

“Hux, god, don’t stop, I’m begging you—”

“In a _moment,_ you whore.” Hux bit down on Kylo’s chest for vicious emphasis. Kylo shuddered hard, groaning, writhing, _fuck_ he was insatiable and delicious. Hux bit him again, right under that long jawline, growling pleasure at the dark bruise on pale skin. Biting the mark once more got a scream. Hux was never, ever going to get tired of Kylo’s screams.

“Wreck me,” Kylo pleaded, voice hoarse and shivering and so, so needy. _“Own me.”_

Hux might, upon later recollection, actually have been able to feel his self-control snapping, as if it were some sort of ligament in his skull. He was hard again, they both were, and his hands were shaking as he snatched up another condom. He dug his fingers too hard into Kylo’s thighs, pushing them open; he didn’t check to see if he’d drawn blood this time. He needed to be inside Kylo.

The sound Kylo made when Hux pushed into him wasn’t human. It rumbled in that magnificent chest, somewhere at the intersection of a sob, a croon, and a roar, deep and entreating. Hux buried his face against Kylo’s throat to get more of it, breathed in the sharp musk of sweat and sex and Kylo’s skin like a drug. They were fucking like animals, Kylo’s legs bouncing with each of Hux’s vicious thrusts, and it was perfect, perfect, perfect. Kylo was perfect.

He couldn’t stop himself. Kylo was wailing and Hux was delirious and the sheer force of them together was banging Hux’s mahogany bed frame against the wall, and the feel of his teeth in Kylo’s throat was _not enough._ He couldn’t stop himself from drawing a line of bruises up Kylo’s neck, nipping at his jawline, pressing his lips to every delicate mark on Kylo’s face. He couldn’t resist the way Kylo’s mouth fell open like an awestruck worshipper, his lips bitten-red and slick. And when Kylo shuddered like a stroked cat and turned his head just so, Hux couldn’t stop himself from meeting that mouth halfway, drinking down the startled gasp in Kylo’s throat and drowning in how goddamn soft those lips were.

Kylo keened high and frantic into the kiss, clenching tight around Hux’s cock, and it took a good ten seconds for Hux to register the sticky feel of come on his belly past the way Kylo arched beneath him.

It was another two seconds before he realized the import of this. One, two, _I kissed him and he came._

Hux followed a tenth of a second later, hard and helplessly, his fingers dragging harsh, drunken patterns over Kylo’s skin.

Even after they both went limp, all possible motion sticky-slow and vague, Hux found his hands wouldn’t stop touching. He couldn’t stifle his fingers’ slow stroke over Kylo’s hip and the soft ends of his hair. How was a man so demanding and unyielding and, and _abrasive_ still so soft? Soft hair, soft skin, soft lips against his. Kylo hadn’t stopped kissing him, even if half of it was no more than gasping against each others’ mouths. Hux found it didn’t bother him. He didn’t feel like he was being drowned in Kylo’s kisses, the way he did with others. Or perhaps he did, and he just didn’t mind it.

Kylo was whispering against his lips. It took Hux an embarrassingly long time to realize that the whispering was Hux’s name.

Something freezing-hot balled up in the pit of Hux’s stomach, shivering and painful and eager. He had to pull away, couldn’t stay pressed up against and inside Kylo and his molten warmth. Kylo shuddered at the separation; Hux mechanically pulled off the condom, watching come drip down over Kylo’s skin, streaking lazily over obliques and serratus to soak the bed. He’d have to scrub that hard, or he’d never get Kylo fucking Ren out of his sheets. Hux’s skin felt sticky and sharp-edged and cold.

The shuddering turned into thin whines, and Kylo’s eyes flickered open, glazed and hazy. “H-Hux?” He was shivering harder, despite the heat radiating from his skin, and his teeth dug into the plush curve of his lower lip. His wrists stayed pinned above his head by nothing at all.

By Hux’s command.

He reached for Kylo’s arms without thinking, tugging them down. Kylo’s hands shot forward as if a rope really had snapped, pulling Hux into a feverish embrace. It was violent enough to make Hux stiffen, almost enough to make him jerk away entirely, except that he could feel Kylo’s lashes trembling against his jawline, his lips pressed into Hux’s neck. The shivers didn’t stop, but the whining began to die.

Carefully, as if he were cradling a live bomb, Hux let one hand slide up Kylo’s back to stroke his hair. The sigh Kylo released held elements of a sob, which Hux resolutely ignored, only working his fingers slowly through Kylo’s thick, sweat-damp curls.

Kylo quieted by inches, the clutch of his arms gradually loosening and his breathing leveling out. He shifted away when Hux glanced down to check whether he’d fallen asleep, sitting up with a wince and dragging wry fingers through the sticky come on his belly. Hux sat up too, and tried not to feel the absence of body heat.

This was awkward. It had paused too long, lingered too close, hit one of them somehow wrong, or some other inevitable miniature landmine. That was always the risk of this, wasn’t it? There was surely only so far this rash, ill-advised liaison could take them, regardless of how flaming hot it felt. Hux knew he wasn’t built for romance or intimacy or anything soft and comfortable; that was why he only did things short-term. It was for the best that way. And sometimes short-term was just a night, memorable and intense and unrepeatable. It was likely for the best; Hux couldn’t afford for this awkwardness to carry over into work, not if he intended to rise (and oh, he did, he would, he could taste it). Better to cut it off now, while he was reasonably sure that he could keep his professional face on even with intimate knowledge of the look in Kylo Ren’s eyes when he came.

Hux could deal with this. It was just sex.

He looked at Kylo, mouth opening a little to take a breath, to close the door on this mad little scheme before it could slam shut in his face. Instead he met Kylo’s eyes, dark and tentative, with words already half-spilling out while Hux tried to speak at the same time.

“I don’t,” Kylo blurted into the ensuing pause, winced, and started again. “I get. Cold. After. I need to warm up.” The stiff angle of his jaw told Hux that Kylo knew exactly how transparent that lie was—Kylo was burning, radiant, at all times, a living furnace with no control dial—but he kept Hux’s gaze, those big brown eyes far too open.

Hux studied him for a moment, the visible bob of his throat as he swallowed, the way his fingers dug into his own thigh. He had his long legs curled up close to him, his knee almost brushing Hux’s calf but not quite daring. His hair was stuck to his face and neck and impossibly broad shoulders, there was come drying in his navel, he was bruised and bitten to pieces, and he’d just kissed Hux despite every indication that he was not allowed.

Very deliberately, Hux pushed forward, walking himself on hands and knees toward Kylo, over him. Kylo followed him back, down to the bed, hardly seeming to breathe. Hux ran his fingers along the old scars on Kylo’s ribs, startling a puff of air out of him. Satisfied that he’d taken at least one breath, Hux settled himself down, folded arms across Kylo’s sternum and chin resting on one wrist.

“How did you get those?” he asked, tilting his head toward Kylo’s right side by way of explanation. Kylo blinked for a moment, then chuckled.

“You want the fun explanation or the real one?”

“Both,” Hux said primly, secretly pleased when it got a laugh. He half-listened as Kylo started on a widely rambling yarn about some manner of swordfight involving a crossbow, mostly focused on the shape of Kylo’s mouth as he talked. In the warmth of the sheets and Kylo’s body, it was more enchanting than he might otherwise admit. For the moment, Hux let himself indulge.

Once more wouldn’t hurt.


End file.
